


Chupa Chups

by apiegohome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I can't really talk but w/e lol, If I tag sex in this will I get more hits?, M/M, NSFW, PWP, RokuSo, Soroku, You perverts! Hahaha!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiegohome/pseuds/apiegohome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Sora is a massive stoner, and Roxas is dragged along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chupa Chups

**Author's Note:**

> Just something light and fun for a change! Plus, I can totally see Sora as a stoner, he's such a dope XD  
> Also, Chupa Chups are a popular brand of lollipops in Australia. Yum.
> 
> There are a few butchered references to the movie Labyrinth in here - please go watch it, if you haven't already! It rocks.

"Hey."

"Heyyy."

Sora stood on his doorstep, grinning that grin that Roxas knew _all_ too well.

He'd scored.

Still grinning like an idiot (obviously ridiculously pleased with himself), Sora held up in one hand a mixed bag of Chupa Chups, the brightly coloured packet swinging back and forth with the momentum of being wreathed out from behind his back, and then, in the other hand he whipped out a small plastic baggie of similar size. His eyes flicking from the Chupa Chups, Roxas zeroed in on the little baggie instantly. It was full of an interestingly hued type of weed; at least half an ounce worth.

"Enter the dragon…" Sora smirked, unceremoniously shoving both the baggie of weed and bag of Chupa Chups into Roxas' hands before stepping around him and into the house. He flung his messenger bag down onto the floor and shoved his suit coat off of his shoulders, depositing it onto a nearby table.

"Oh man, what a day! Holy shit, I'm pretty sure my boss is trying to kill me – he's a certified maniac, Rox, I swear." Sora threw himself down on the couch in the living room, his arms bent at the elbows, resting back on the headrest on either side of his head. Absently, he tugged his tie loose from around his neck and toed off his leather dress shoes.

"What's he done now?" Roxas murmured, as he kicked the door closed and tossed the packet of Chupa Chups onto the couch beside Sora. He listened to Sora with half a mind, opting to focus more closely on studying the baggie of weed in his hands. It was mostly a bright green in colour with tinges of deep purple and speckles of red. It was one of the prettiest varieties of marijuana he'd ever seen. Roxas opened the seal and stuck his whole face in, taking a deep breath.

Wow.

"Okay, well, today, he comes to see me, right? And I swear to God he put something in my coffee, then just stood there, waiting for me to drink it." Sora was shuffling around in the coffee table drawers in front of him now, retrieving Roxas' grinder, a pair of scissors, some papers, both of their brass pipes and a small chop bowl. He leant over to the side and dug a lighter out of his pants pocket, smacking it down on the table, too.

"Then he said, classic douchebag like, 'you _turn_ from the _truth_ because your heart is _weeeak_ ', or something crazy like that – blah, blah, blah." Here, Sora made a mouth with his hand and snapped it open and shut a few times. He shook his head, his chocolate spikes bobbing. "Weird-ass pink hair…always getting Namine to do his dirty work…"

Snapping the baggie closed again, Roxas fwumped down beside Sora. He reached down the side of the couch and retrieved the glass bong that was hidden there, wedged between the couch cushion and the armrest.

"Where the hell did you get this?" he asked, placing the baggie down next to the rest of the stuff on the coffee table.

"Wakka." Sora grinned in answer, opening the baggie again and picking out a few, choice buds. "It's called _The Purple Dragon_. Looks incredible, huh? I've been thinking about it _alllll_ day."

Roxas quirked an eyebrow. "You had this on you at work?"

"Yeah, Wakka dropped it off on my break. Worked out pretty well."

"Pfft." Roxas just shook his head.

Grinding a few nugs and depositing them into the chop bowl, Sora wasted no time in packing himself a large cone and grabbed the lighter up off the table. Holding the bong firmly around the chamber, he lined the mouth piece up with his lips and lit the bowl.

As the bong bubbled quietly and thick, white smoke rapidly filled the chamber, Roxas just sat back and waited, flicking through the channels on the television. It was custom for the supplier of said weed to take the first hit. He knew it'd been a while since Sora had gotten on as well, so he'd most likely been hangin' out for it.

Roxas and Sora had been the best of friends for a number of years now, since the beginning of high school. Sora, the ever fun-loving, easy-going idiot was just one of those guys that floated through life and never really cared much for things like 'ambition' or 'higher education'. Sure, he smoked a fair bit of pot, but no matter if he was high or not, Sora was still a great guy to hang around with. Money had never motivated him; only the love and respect he held for his friends. He was just _chill_ , and he _loved_ getting baked.

Roxas' habit wasn't as full time as Sora's was and he only _really_ smoked when Sora came round to his…which in retrospect, was actually quite a bit lately…

Yes, they had always been best friends, no matter what kind of curve balls life had thrown at them, but sometimes…Roxas really had to wonder…

The lighter flicking off, Sora tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling, holding his breath. He sat the bong between his legs, his fingers loosely keeping it in place. Closing his eyes dreamily, Sora breathed out a large plume of white smoke, the room filling with the organic, faintly sweet smell that Roxas was so familiar with.

Gently lifting the bong out of Sora's grasp, Roxas shoved the remote control into his hand in replacement as he dragged the chop bowl over closer and began packing himself a cone. Sora wordlessly passed him the lighter, already beginning to flick through the channels.

"Aw, fuck, I love this movie…" Sora mumbled happily, Roxas looking up with the bong still bubbling beneath his lips to see what was playing. It was The Labyrinth. The flamboyant Goblin King was on the screen, uncurling a wicked looking snake in his hands. Without warning he threw the snake around Sarah's neck, which magically turned into a sparkly purple scarf as she screamed in fright.

Roxas removed his finger from the shotty on the back of the bong and sharply drew the entire chamber of smoke deep into his lungs. He nodded in silent agreement to Sora's choice of program as he held his breath for a few moments, gently setting the bong down on the table in front of him. Sitting back slowly, he blew the smoke up at the ceiling too, watching it curl and dance high above their heads.

Remaining still and just letting the buzz wash over him, Roxas stared up at the ceiling as the effects of the high hit him fast. Wakka…was a top bloke, because this was some high grade shit. Already his senses were distorting; his heart beating just a little bit faster behind his ribs. He felt relaxed – _good,_ the skin along his forearms tingling.

"And Kairi lately. She's just...so.. _Kairi_."

Roxas idly noted that Sora was speaking again. Everything had slowed down, and yet, it all seemed to sharpen at exactly the same time.

And then the peak hit him.

Whoa.

They both instantly fell silent as the waves of euphoria swept through them. Roxas' mouth was already going dry. Sighing in quiet bliss, Roxas remembered the bag of Chupa Chups sitting between them on the couch and grabbed them up. He fumbled to get the packet open, deftly reaching in and grabbing out a lemonade flavoured one for him and a cola one for Sora. Sora just held his hand out for it, his head still resting back on the couch cushions. Once he knew Sora had a grip on his, Roxas got to work on getting the wrapper off his own lollipop before quickly popping it into his mouth. He sucked hard, trying to work the limited amount of saliva around his mouth. Over the years, Sora and he had discovered that Chupa Chups were the best remedy for the uncomfortable effects of cotton mouth, but in this instance, Roxas wouldn't have been surprised if even the pop went dry in his mouth; the weed being so potent.

Still sucking on the Chupa Chup, Roxas lazily focussed on the television again. Hoggle was on the screen now, squirting his 59th fairy.

"Like the other night, right? She wouldn't give me a blow job, just cause I forgot to turn the dishwasher on. Come _on."_ Sora was speaking again, the words taking a little bit of time to filter through Roxas' muddled brain.

"Huh?" He gasped in answer, his skin still tingling pleasantly. He felt like he was floating in maple syrup. Or maybe chocolate…yeah. Chocolate. It was kind of hard to focus, but he really didn't want to right now, anyway.

Sarah was walking into the labyrinth. _Damn,_ this movie was about to get _intense_.

Sora nudged his shoulder, shifting closer to him on the couch. He bumped his forehead against the side of Roxas' face playfully.

"Kairi, man, she's holding out on me. It's been…a week. I think. Yeah, definitely. How long is that, seriously? I'm gettin' wild over here."

Speaking around the Chupa in his mouth, Sora pulled the lollipop out, only to stare at it in exaggerated disappointment. "Cola is so… _serious_ right now. I don't want _serious."_

"Yeah," Roxas agreed, lifting one of his hands to twirl the lollipop against his tongue. Oh man, he loved lemonade. There was a crinkling sound to his left, then Sora's fingers were tangling with his own for one brief moment as he fumbled between them, searching for the packet of Chupa Chups Roxas knew Sora was nearly sitting on.

Retrieving the bag from underneath Roxas' lax fingers, Sora shuffled through the Chupa's for long minutes, Roxas' heightened senses zeroing in on the sharp, plasticky noise of the crinkly packaging. He watched from out of the corner of his eye as Sora finally chose a strawberry one, roughly unwrapped it and shoved it straight into his mouth. The distraction over for now, Roxas' eyes slid back over to the Labyrinth.

"Damn, I love this movie," Sora sighed, sucking noisily on his new lollipop, settling back against Roxas' shoulder. Roxas just smiled and kept watching the movie. Sora was what many stoners would refer to as 'a talker', but Roxas didn't mind at all. He was happy to listen and just chill, being more of the type to just space out and laugh at the texture of the carpet under his feet, or why did Saturn have so many rings? What was up with that? Just the…perfect amount of gravity.

Perfectly gravitated Saturn. How beautiful did that sound?

"Oi, Rox, are you listening to me? You tripper? How fucked are you right now, cause I'm out of it." Sora breathed in his ear, lightly bumping their shoulders again.

"I'm touching God's face," Roxas answered, with more clarity than he felt. "This shit is hectic."

Sora threw back his head and laughed, maybe a touch too loud. "Wakka _never_ lets me down."

Shifting slightly, Sora threw an arm over the headrest of the couch and peered behind them, over towards the kitchen. "Hey, is Xion home?"

"Yeah, nah. She just left actually. She's working nightshift tonight."

"Oh, yeah?" Sora slid back round to face him, his deep blue eyes glazed and half-mast; pupils slightly dilated. Roxas wordlessly stared back at him. Here was another look of Sora's that Roxas knew _just_ as well. He pushed the Chupa into the inside of one cheek and lightly licked his lips.

"…Yeah."

Sora grinned; the lollipop stick twirled.

"Do you want some water?" Roxas asked, the Chupa only just keeping up with the dreaded discomfort of cotton mouth. Still grinning, Sora plucked the lollipop from Roxas' mouth and pulled his own out at the same time. He pushed his strawberry Chupa past Roxas' lips, sliding Roxas' lemonade one into his mouth instead. Instantly, the strong strawberry flavour flooded Roxas' tastebuds. It tasted _amazing._ He moaned quietly.

"Yeah, definitely," Sora was still giving him that look. "I'm…pretty thirsty."

Roxas swallowed.

Hauling himself to his feet with some measured amount of effort, Roxas made his way around the couch and into the kitchen. Retrieving two glasses, and the water jug from the fridge, Roxas filled them both half-way before he got distracted by one of the magnets on his fridge. It was shaped like a heart, with a tiny little paopu bobbing on some blue water. He pushed it with his finger and the paopu bounced. He laughed happily, which quickly transitioned into a low moan. Nonplussed, and forgetting the floating paopu, Roxas looked straight down, only to find that his cock was straining hard against the material of his pants. Really, he wasn't surprised. It never took much when Sora looked at him like that.

Clumsily grabbing up the two glasses, Roxas turned and began heading back towards the living room, only to have Sora meet him in the doorway. His smile bright, and his eyes so red, Sora took one of the glasses from Roxas and braced his other hand up against the doorframe.

"Thanks." He murmured, lifting the glass to his lips. Roxas tilted his own glass up to his mouth and drank, vacantly noting that Sora's Chupa was gone. His eyes glided along the tanned skin of Sora's exposed forearm and up towards his hand where a lit joint lightly smouldered.

Sora lowered the empty glass down to his side before neatly dropping it onto the carpeted floor. Lazily gazing into Roxas' eyes, he brought the joint to his lips and took a hit before slowly leaning forward. Roxas groaned, his cock twitching as he pulled the Chupa out of his mouth and pressed his open lips against Sora's, breathing in the offered shot gun. Transferring Roxas' lollipop into his other hand holding the glass, Sora settled the joint between Roxas' fingers before gently slipping his hand into Roxas' hair, guiding their mouths more fully together. Roxas closed his eyes and sighed in bliss; the stark contrast of the cool water and Sora's warm, wet tongue sending a shiver racing up his spine. He could instantly taste the sweetness of the strawberry, and the faint citrus of the lemonade. _Mmm._ Still claiming his lips, their noses nudging against each other, Sora reached down before tugging Roxas' t-shirt up and over his head. Breaking the kiss, Roxas gasped and managed to hang onto both the joint and half-glass of water, Sora pressing forwards instantly, pulling at Roxas' hips.

From somewhere behind Sora, the television started playing bad 80's theme music, filtering abruptly through Roxas' intoxicated senses.

"You gonna take a hit?" Sora whispered onto Roxas' lips, nodding down at the joint still clasped between his fingers.

"Uh, yeah." Roxas managed, dragging the joint to his lips and giving it a good puff. Sora smiled and watched him, flicking his fingers over Roxas' nipples. Roxas sharply gasped, pulling in more of the earthy-scented smoke. Why did everything have to feel _so good?_ Groaning at Roxas' lustful expression, Sora sucked one of his earlobes into his mouth, slowly rubbing their erections together.

_Everything felt so good._

They were kissing deeply again, the room seemingly whirling around them. Roxas breathed out a laugh, Sora pulling back to join him with his blue eyes sparkling. He leaned forwards again and kissed both of Roxas' cheeks, his forehead and the very tip of his nose. Pressing the joint between Sora's lips, Roxas oddly felt like he'd just received a blessing of some sort; he could still feel on his skin where Sora's lips had touched him. Sora breathed a small plume of smoke over Roxas' shoulder before settling his hand back on Roxas' hip. He carelessly threw what was left of the joint in the directions of the kitchen sink, but easily missed, the little stub landing on the kitchen bench.

Stealing Roxas' glass of water and taking a quick sip, Sora pressed it back into Roxas' hand before clasping his other one and leading him over towards the couch. Roxas just smiled serenely. Sora was a functioning stoner, whereas Roxas just melted into a blissful puddle of goo, but even so, he knew _exactly_ where this was heading. He knew he probably came off as an easy target, but there was definitely something more going on here…

Maybe, when they both came down again, they could talk about dumping their girlfriends, because _honestly,_ you didn't just keep spontaneously falling on your best friend's dick for no reason.

Sora had that mischievous grin on his face again as he bent Roxas over the back of the couch, facing the television. Roxas moaned, easily bracing himself against the cushions, his aching cock rubbing against the couch. He didn't care, he just wanted to come. He knew Sora would get him there. He always did.

" _Mm_ , Rox, I have the _meanest_ munchies. We should make a big pot of mi goreng." Sora leaned into him heavily, the obvious hardness of his own erection pressing between Roxas' cheeks. Roxas panted and trembled, feeling Sora so keenly against him. He opened his eyes and realised he was still holding his glass of water, the strawberry Chupa Chup nestled between his index and middle finger. Gulping more of the water, Roxas lowered the glass again and popped the lollipop back into his mouth.

Sora was sliding Roxas' pants down now and the Labyrinth was still playing. David Bowie's tights were ridiculously revealing.

Something cool and wet touched his ass and Roxas instantly jumped, Sora smoothing a comforting hand along the smooth skin of his lower back before grabbing one of Roxas' hips and gently guiding him backwards. Roxas briefly wondered where Sora had gotten the lube from, but decided he didn't really care all that much, gasping quietly at the intrusion as Sora's slick fingers sunk into him.

Resting his head against his arms, Roxas heard more than saw Sora's pants falling to the floor behind him. He could hardly wait; the overly sensitive head of his bare cock now brushing back and forth against the coarse fabric of the couch.

"Oh, oh! I love this bit!" Sora suddenly declared, gripping Roxas' hip tighter and leisurely guiding his cock inside. "You remind me of the babe!"

"What babe?" Roxas gasped, the head of Sora's cock stretching him open. The glass of water in his hand dropped like a stone, his fingers clenching hard into the couch cushions.

"The babe with the power…" Sora moaned, throwing his head back, both of his hands jerking Roxas' hips backwards, his cock sliding all the way in.

"…what… _power…?"_ Roxas whimpered as he felt Sora's balls touch his ass, that _fullness –_ so _deep…_ God, it felt _incredible_.

The Goblin King was now singing exuberantly on screen and prancing around amongst his subjects in his riding gear getup, and Roxas faintly realised that they weren't keeping up…

…but Sora was literally setting his own pace.

"The power of voodoo," Sora breathed, rubbing himself slowly against Roxas' ass, his cock still buried in deep. He leaned over, fitting his body snugly against Roxas', trailing warm kisses along his shoulder blades.

Roxas felt the shift and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to regulate his breathing around the Chupa Chup still dangling out of his mouth. As if from far away, he heard himself answer…

" _Who do?"_

Sora just groaned, "Oh, you do, Rox, _you definitely do…"_ He smoothly slid his cock all the way out, then started shallowly pumping his hips.

" _You…are…the…babe."_ Gaining momentum, Sora began plunging in deeper, punctuating each one of his words with a harsh thrust inside Roxas' warm, delicious heat.

" _F-Fuck!"_

Throwing all caution to the wind, Sora fucked Roxas without restraint. He slammed into him, over and over, as Roxas braced himself against the back of the couch. He could feel Sora's tie flailing around with every thrust, the end of it tickling him right between his shoulder blades. It was so perfectly _rough_ , and _hot;_ Roxas completely lost to the slide of Sora's cock sinking into him, stretching him and filling him with every fluid push forward. He could only hold on; the intense, pleasurable sensations _coursing_ through his system.

" _Hey_ …Hey, Rox…Your _cat_ …is – watching us." Sora panted, his fingers tightening around Roxas' already bruised hips as he curled them into a better position.

Roxas managed to look up through his haze of pleasure, Sora still ramming into him from behind, fucking him near senseless. Sure enough, on a shelf above the television sat Roxas' ginger tabby cat and it was staring right at them, it's green eyes curious. _Oh no…_ Roxas immediately thought. He didn't want to traumatise him!

" _A-Axel…!"_

Sora promptly burst into raucous laughter. He shifted Roxas higher up on the padded headrest before plunging straight back in at a different angle. "You're supposed to say _my_ name – not the damn cats!"

Sora was now nailing Roxas' prostate head on, striking it again, and _again,_ turning him into an absolute mess. He could barely form a coherent thought anymore, let alone try to string _words_ together! He felt a warm hand wrap itself around his erection, Sora jerking him in time with his thrusts.

"S… _Stupid…Sky-boy…!"_

Sora gasped out another laugh which quickly turned into a long groan as he buried himself inside Roxas as far as he could go, his release trembling through him. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, his fingers twitching sporadically along Roxas' thoroughly abused hips. Sora tensed and squeezed, Roxas following closely after, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream; one of his hands slipping down his chest to help Sora pump him to completion.

Moaning and pulling out of Roxas' spent body, Sora slumped to the floor, breathing heavily. He pressed his back up against the couch, the fingers of one hand skating up the calf of Roxas' closest leg. Roxas just stayed where he was, hanging limp and sated over the couch's headrest. He could feel Sora's come dribbling out of his ass and trickling down the back of his thigh. He shivered; the euphoric sensations still lingering.

Still in a daze, Roxas only just noticed that he had bitten clean through his strawberry Chupa Chup, the sweet pieces of what was left of it caught between his teeth. He crunched the rest of it as he slid down carefully to sit beside Sora on the floor. He leaned his head on Sora's shoulder wearily, Sora in turn, lifting a hand to card through Roxas' messy blond hair.

Leaning down, Sora pressed a kiss to Roxas' sticky lips, licking away the strawberry flavour he found there. "So, how bout that mi goreng?"

Roxas just breathed out a laugh and closed his eyes; a small, contented smile lifting his cheeks. They sat there quietly, simply basking in the afterglow and catching their breaths. After a minute or two, Sora moved and something small and cold suddenly nudged at Roxas' closed lips. He opened his eyes a fraction, Sora smiling beside him, holding one of the brass pipes, the cone piece packed full. His other hand held a lighter ready.

"Where…were you hiding that?" Roxas snorted, an incredulous look on his face.

"Stop! _Wait…"_ Sora whispered in a conspiratorial tone, his eyes shining bright, despite still being so red. He gestured to the pipe in his hand, his silly grin back in place. "…Look at what I'm offering you – your _dreams…"_

Now Roxas really did laugh, throwing his head back against the couch. He recognised the quote instantly. Shrugging a little, Roxas let Sora bring the pipe back up to his lips and waited for him to light it. He breathed in hard with three quick, staccato breaths, reducing the vibrantly coloured green, to nothing more than grey ash. He breathed it all out in one long, thick plume, coughing a bit on the end. "…You have no _power_ over me," he teasingly replied, grinning over at Sora like an idiot.

Sora winked and grinned harder, whipping a Chupa Chup from out of his breast pocket and booping Roxas on the nose with it. Next, he traced it along Roxas' lips.

"Cause you're the babe with the power."

David Bowie was singing in the background and they were a hot mess, but with Sora sliding his hand into his and the new high making him fall into the endless sky blue of Sora's eyes, Roxas wouldn't have any of it, any other way.


End file.
